


Выбираясь из руин

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Смерть была достойным выходом для Ясона Минка, но никак не для тех, кто был с ним связан. Гибель Первого консула должна была вызвать самое пристальное внимание и самую жесткую реакцию Юпитер. Чтобы выбраться из руин, в которые превратилась жизнь Катце после Дана Бан, придется приложить все силы - и без гарантии успеха.





	Выбираясь из руин

На что именно он подписался – дошло не сразу. Хотя – почти.  
Катце хмурым взглядом проводил гибкую фигурку Рики, щелкнул зажигалкой… и так и застыл. Через несколько минут сдетонируют запасы топлива, запасенные в Дана Бан контрабандистами – последний резерв. Спустя еще минут пять – максимум – здесь будет вся служба безопасности Амои.  
Гай чуть слышно стонал, пока Катце запихивал его на заднее сидение. Что-то шептал – Катце не вслушивался. Не до того. До ближайшего убежища – две минуты езды по совершенно убитой дороге. Причем качество дороги – это плюс. Неоценимый. Никто нормальный по такой дороге не ездит. Никто преследовать не будет. Дорога для здравомыслящих, впрочем, тоже есть, но по ней путь займет минут семь. Простая арифметика – пять плюс пять плюс пять. Этого довольно, чтобы скрыться. С лихвой.  
Элекар от души тряхнуло над каким-то обломком скалы, и этого хватило, чтобы мозги встали на место. Чтобы скрыться – времени, может, и достаточно, но вечно скрываться на Амои нереально. Пределы городского купола он покидал абсолютно открыто – времени было в обрез, и казалось, что проще предъявить ID, чем выбираться наружу контрабандистскими тропами. Вдобавок наружу он выбирался в компании личного пета первого консула. Несколько минут назад это выглядело логичным – время дорого. Не исключено, что уже в ближайшей перспективе о своем решении придется пожалеть.  
Эхо взрыва донеслось уже возле устья глубокого горного ущелья – узкого и извивистого. Повезло, ибо парой секунд позже, в самом ущелье, машину швырнуло бы в стенку – неровную слоистую скалу. Без каких-либо шансов на выживание. Но прямо сейчас лучше об этом не думать… как и о том, что начался обратный отсчет. Топливо сдетонировало несколько раньше, чем Катце надеялся – знать бы, кто продал монгрелу столько взрывчатки… причем такого качества.  
Убежище – достаточно просторный бункер, буквально врезанный в голую отвесную скалу – открылся неожиданно. Как всегда. Он так и проектировался – чтобы ни со стороны, ни с воздуха заметить его было невозможно. Если не знать, что искать и где. Как его создавали, Катце представлял слабо – бункер существовал слишком долго. Очевидно, его оборудовали еще до взятия Юпитер контроля над территориями. Даже сооружение малой посадочной площадки у южного полюса Амои потребовало колоссальных усилий по направлению искусственного интеллекта системы в совершенно ином направлении. И даже несмотря на активное содействие Ясона, весь ход операции висел на волоске. А уж тут, буквально в сотне километров от столицы планеты…  
Размышления не мешали делу. Машину в подземный гараж – раз. Автомехаников на ускоренный мини-ремонт – два. Гая вытащить в медбокс – три. Сменить костюм – крови немного, но пятна заметны даже без химического анализа. На бегу отдать несколько распоряжений двум монгрелам, находившимся на базе – четыре и пять. На этом все… даже если у него самого вид как у потрепанного пета, даже если заднее сидение машины заляпано кровью, даже если саму машину в надлежащее состояние привести не успелось.  
Мединформация о состоянии Гая догнала уже на обратном пути. Катце на автомате стер письмо, понадеявшись, что копаться в бортовом компьютере слишком сильно не будут. И что врача Гаю найти догадаются и без него. Хотелось бы… много чего хотелось бы, но времени – в обрез. Ни на собственный нормальный вид, ни на машину, ни на ответ.  
Чтобы удалось спасти себя и спасти монгрела – придется возвращаться к Дана Бан. Возвращаться, сотрудничать с полицией, врать и выкручиваться. Чтобы покинуть планету, ему нужны документы и разрешение на вылет. Нелегальных посадочных площадок на Танагуре уйма… ну, не уйма, восемь штук. Взлетных – ни одной. Только через терминалы системы, пусть и с подложными документами. Ладно, подложные документы на Гая он пробьет и с Амои парня вывезет, но вот он сам…  
Свою безопасность Катце как-то не привык доверять никому. 

Службу безопасности Амои Катце, оказывается, переоценил. И сильно. Эта мысль раздражала ничуть не меньше, чем вид темных пятен на задних сидениях. За то время, что он любовался клубами желтоватой и буроватой пыли, напрочь скрывшими останки Дана Бан, можно было запросто очистить всю машину до состояния первозданной стерильности. Если машина, конечно, была стерильной при создании…  
Впрочем, сам виноват – вот что, спрашивается, помешало сесть за любой из элекаров, стоящих в гараже убежища? Охрана у шлюза выхода зафиксировала только его ID, да и если что… номера сменить – минутное дело. Не подумал? Ну, зато сейчас времени вдоволь. Размышляй.  
Если хочешь улететь с планеты живым и свободным, а не попасть к блонди на опыты – хорошо размышляй.  
Если Рики был похищен монгрелом Гаем – каким образом он смог оказаться в машине Катце? Если Рики был у Катце – нафига Ясон поперся в Дана Бан? Если монгрел Гай собирался взорвать конус Дана Бан – почему остался там… и где, кстати, сейчас он находится?  
О том, что покажет анализ крови Рики и Ясона, думать не хотелось вообще. «Черная луна» – наркотик редкий и очень… специфичный. Особенно фактом распространения в достаточно узком кругу дельцов черного рынка. Если следователем не будет редкостный идиот – что вряд ли, ибо расследовать гибель первого консула доверят не каждому… только и оставалось надеяться, что расчищать завалы после взрывов полезут не сразу.  
Хорошо хоть, взрыв всерьез встряхнул и слежавшуюся пыль, и верхний покров почвы. Следов отъезжающего кара не осталось в принципе, доказательств, что Катце куда-то ездил в период между первым взрывом и появлением спецслужб, нет и не будет. Подозревать… подозревать могут сколько угодно. Обосновать подозрения – нет.  
Насколько подсказывал опыт общения с полицией, необоснованные подозрения в материалы дела старались не вшивать. Тем более – в столь деликатное. Тем более что читать его предстоит не окружному судье, а кому-то из элиты.  
Сирены всполошили клубы пыли и дыма. К желтоватому и бурому цвету добавились синие и алые отсветы. Из полицейских машин вылезали люди… люди, не андроиды. Уже хорошо. И никого в бледно-голубом с серебром – форме личной охраны Юпитер. Впрочем, охранять что-либо тут уже поздно.  
Его машину заметили не сразу. Привлекать внимание к себе Катце не стал. Понятно же, что полиция сейчас пытается увязать информацию о том, что первый консул Танагуры выехал в Дана Бан, с представшей перед глазами картиной. И перспективами докладывать об этом… интересно, кстати, кому докладывать придется? Первый заместитель Ясона – руби, личный помощник – оникс, должность первого консула не по ним. Из ближайшего окружения Минка блонди всего один – и тот второй консул. Катце попытался вообразить витающего в районе электронных орбиталей и дезоксирибонуклеиновых кислот Рауля на посту первого консула… м-да.  
Правда, среди высших руководителей, пусть и не консульского уровня, блонди достаточно.  
– Ваше имя и цель пребывания здесь? – выдернул из размышлений раздраженный голос.  
Офицер полиции – в знаках ранга Катце не разбирался; лет тридцать пять на вид, и, похоже, «Вы» далось ему с некоторым трудом.  
– Катце Ридман, – назвал Катце официальное имя, фигурирующее в его ID, – второй шофер первого консула Танагуры Ясона Минка, – это чтобы «Вы» не сменилось на иное обращение слишком быстро. – Доставил сюда одного из петов Ясона Минка.  
– Зачем? – опешил полицейский.  
Ответа на этот вопрос уже не знал и сам Катце.  
Отвечать, впрочем, не потребовалось. Полицейский распрямился, буркнул что-то неразборчивое в темный сфероид рации, в приказной форме предложил вылезать из машины. Самый острый момент – полиции могла прийти в голову идея забраться в кабину. Со свежими алыми пятнами на обивке. Катце был готов заявить, что это кровь Рики, но лишний раз врать не хотелось. Даже если тело Рики извлекать не будут – есть шансы, что образцы или хотя бы расшифровка его ДНК хранятся в какой-нибудь базе данных. Можно, конечно, тряхнуть стариной и немного пошаманить – но не сейчас. После гибели Минка всю систему безопасности поднимут на максимум. Уже подняли, скорее всего.  
– Возможно, будет лучше, если я отгоню кар в сторону? – максимально спокойным тоном предложил дилер. – Чтобы он не мешался в ходе осмотра места?  
На лице офицера промелькнуло сомнение – не то в целесообразности подобного действия, не то в благонадежности странного шофера первого – точнее, уже бывшего – консула.  
– Если бы я хотел отсюда сбежать, – максимально спокойно произнес рыжий, – то не стал бы дожидаться вашего приезда. Я работал у господина Минка с момента окончания школы фурнитуров и искренне заинтересован в благополучном исходе следствия.  
Аргумент подействовал. Полицейский отвернулся, кивнул в сторону машин, столпившихся у самой границы пыльной зоны. Надо понимать, потом предстоит идти туда. Катце кивнул в ответ, осторожно вывел кар на невысокую ровную площадку – именно с нее, кстати, начинался нормальный спуск к убежищу. Руки на секунду слишком сильно сжали руль – искушение показалось неодолимым.  
Нет. Нельзя. И поздно, и… чтобы покинуть Амои, придется сотрудничать со следствием. Деваться некуда. 

***  
В машине обнаружилась гораздо более интересная компания. Худощавый блондин с максимально допустимой для не-элиты длиной волос и совсем юный щуплый смуглый шатен в плохо сидящей форме. В машине витал слабый запах секса, почти заглушенный холодным ароматом дорогого одоранта. Картинка в духе хозяин-пет возникла в мозгу почти автоматом. Следователь по делу, значит, амбициозный… и достаточно авторитетный, раз ему это сходит с рук. Раз его направили сюда – значит, ранг у него приличный. Несмотря на почти неподобающую рангу молодость – явно уверен в себе. Похоже, знает себе цену. Скорее всего, цена им вполне заслужена. Это не увалень-офицер из дальнего участка, с трудом выдавливающий из себя «Вы».  
Зато при желании можно набрать на него достаточно компромата – чтобы иметь хотя бы призрачный шанс выпутаться сухим.  
– Назовите свое имя, должность и цель пребывания в этом месте, – вопрос почти не удивил, тем более что сейчас молоденький сотрудник явно готовился стенографировать ход допроса.  
– Катце Ридман, – сообщил дилер, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на неудобном сидении патрульной машины. – Второй шофер консула… видимо, уже бывшего консула Амои Ясона Минка.  
О цели своего местопребывания говорить не стал – в двух словах описать ситуацию не удастся. Уже опробовал, спасибо. Лучше дождаться более детальных вопросов. А еще лучше промолчать.  
Впрочем, собеседника молчание не смутило. Стенографист коротко кивнул, показывая, что все записал. Над головой негромко гудел шар видеофиксатора, и зачем еще нужен стенографист – Катце не понял. Хотя есть и есть, какая разница? В то, что его именем поинтересуются еще не раз и не два, он не сомневался.  
– Что Вам известно о… событиях, приведших к взрыву? – почти без запинки сформулировал следователь.  
– Немного, – Катце пожал плечами. – Сегодня после полудня со мной связался Ясон Минк, которого интересовало местонахождение его пета, Рики Дарка. Точное время я не фиксировал, можно будет уточнить по базе телефонных разговоров, – полицейский кивнул, мол, не учи ученого… ну, как пожелаете, сэр. – Ближе к вечеру Рики Дарк добрался до моей конторы и сообщил, что один из монгрелов собирается устроить покушение на жизнь Ясона Минка. Телефон господина консула не ответил, Рики вспомнил, что монгрел упоминал о базе в районе Дана Бан. Прибыв сюда, мы обнаружили машину консула. Пустую. Радиолучи внутрь Дана Бан не проникают, связь не поддерживается. Рики отправился внутрь, я отогнал машину в сторону и остался ждать их возвращения. Все.  
– Их? – поднял взгляд стенографист.  
– Их. Ясона Минка и Рики Дарка.  
Дыр в рассказе уйма, но пусть уж лучше полиция задает ему те вопросы, на которые он знает ответы. Хуже, если будут спрашивать о действительно важных…  
– Хм… значит, теракт… а почему господин Минк искал своего пета у Вас?  
Это легко. Это пока еще легко.  
– Рики Дарк около года работал у меня на складе.  
Хотя – уже легкий прокол. Какой склад может быть у шофера?  
– Личный пет – на складе у…  
Привлекать сюда Синдикат не хотелось. И пока вода не подступит к самому горлу, Катце этого делать не собирался. Да и потом, пожалуй, не желательно. Толку явно не будет.  
– Господин Минк не возражал против ведения мною небольшого частного бизнеса, – рыжий в очередной раз пожал плечами. – Когда он обратился ко мне по поводу трудоустройства Дарка, я не стал уточнять мотивы такого… обращения.  
– Хм… – полицейский явно решил отложить этот вопрос в сторону. На время. – Что именно пет господина Минка Вам рассказал о террористе?  
Что террорист – его лучший друг и бывший любовник, желавший спасти Рики от судьбы игрушки для сексуальных развлечений.  
– Что монгрел по каким-то собственным причинам ненавидел Ясона Минка. Так что мотивом преступления была личная месть, – кажется, он полез не туда. – Хотя это, конечно, не единственная версия.  
Офицер поднял заинтересованный взгляд:  
– Думаете, это более сложная акция?  
Не думает. И не сложная. Но если полиция вычислит имя «мстителя» – вопросов станет ощутимо больше. Нет, в том, что рано или поздно вычислит, Катце не сомневался. Просто будет лучше, если имя Гая свяжут со взрывом в Дана Бан после их отлета.  
Иначе отлет может и не состояться.  
– Думаю, что среднестатистическому монгрелу не так легко похитить личного пета первого консула. Да и взрывчатку приобрести тоже можно не на каждом углу.  
На самом деле при наличии минимальных навыков и опыта в поиске информации взрывчатку можно изготовить из абсолютно невинных материалов. Но вслух об этом Катце, разумеется, говорить не стал.  
К тому же Гай явно не пластит применял, а что-то качественно более мощное.  
– Может, монгрела просто использовали? – дернулся стенографист. Офицер вскинул руку, останавливая. Катце сделал вид, что пантомиму не заметил.  
Ничего иного, впрочем, и не оставалось.  
Теперь вопросы пошли острее. Были ли у Вас средства слежения за консулом? Сообщал ли Вам консул о своих намерениях направиться в Дана Бан? Говорил ли господин Минк или его пет о намерениях террориста…  
Спасало то, что следователя постоянно отвлекали эксперты и техники, передавая наскоро подготовленные первоначальные заключения о результатах осмотра. Площадка возле Дана Бан быстро превращалась в стационарный следственный лагерь. Вроде бы сюда даже походную лабораторию пригнали.  
Пожалуй, на месте следователей Катце действовал бы схоже.  
Спасательные работы явно затянутся – тем более что биосканеры почти наверняка покажут отсутствие внутри руин живых организмов. Разве что бактерии там выжить могли… и то – вряд ли. Землю все еще слегка потряхивало – многотонные конструкции до сих пор не осели окончательно. Спасать некого… а допускать гибель ни в чем неповинных спасателей тоже никто не захочет. Как бы эксперты не возмущались.  
Это плюс – ибо иначе всплывет «Черная луна» и все, с нею связанное. Было нехорошее опасение, что в таком случае самой логичной версией полиция сочтет покушение Синдиката на консула. Не самая плохая версия, но в этом случае основным подозреваемым станет он, Катце. Даже не подозреваемым – подставной фигурой. Понятно же, что Синдикат тоже вычислит эту самую логичную версию и что там никто не пожелает отвечать за чужие грехи. Даже если бы за спиной Гая действительно кто-то из них стоял. ТАМ хорошо понимают, что за все надо платить. За успешное окончание следствия с легкостью расплатятся головой слишком независимого дилера, которому хватило ума присутствовать в сорока метрах от эпицентра взрыва.  
– Почему Вы остались на месте происшествия?  
Потому что не хотелось оказаться в розыске.  
– Потому что я законопослушный гражданин Амои и не считаю свои действия предосудительными, – скорректировал ответ Катце. И добавил тоном, положенным вышколенному фурнитуру: – Мой долг – оказать помощь сотрудникам полиции в раскрытии преступления. Тем более если речь идет об убийстве моего хозяина.  
Кажется, смутились не только следователь со стенографистом, но и офицер, что беседовал с ним у автомашины. 

***  
Утро – в кои-то веки – началось спокойно. Все необходимые приготовления и распоряжения на все случаи развития ситуации Катце сделал накануне – сразу как вернулся домой и дорвался до компа. Пока что ситуация казалась для него благоприятной…  
Сайт управления миграционной политики работал исправно. Катце поколебался между выбором страниц заполнения форм на временный и постоянный выезд. Получить разрешение на временный выезд шансов больше… хотя и не намного. Минусом будет то, что при первой же попытке принять иное гражданство с Амои почти наверняка придет запрос на экстрадицию. Деньги решают многое, но вряд ли все.  
Значит, постоянный. Графа место работы – штат Ясона Минка. Графа профессии – шофер и фурнитур. Графа причина отлета – смерть бывшего работодателя. По логике, причина отлета очевидна – бывший, да еще и изуродованный фурнитур никому не нужен. Так и следует твердить на ближайшем допросе… в идеале – со скорбью в голосе. Угу, угу, а вдруг растрогаются.  
Надпись на экране сообщила, что его заявление на вылет с Амои принято и будет рассмотрено. Подтверждение направлено по адресу электронной почты. Почти сразу же замигал белоснежный конверт в правом нижнем углу. Подтверждение содержало номер заявления и контактную информацию на случай отсутствия ответа.  
Электронная система документооборота была безукоризненно вежлива и абсолютно неинформативна. Она не умела неуловимой мимикой дать понять – одобрят его визу или как. И будут ли вообще рассматривать.  
На всякий случай Катце подготовил несколько схем перевода безналичных средств в различные валюты. Самые разные – с разными процентами за перевод, с разными скоростями перевода, с разными системами обналичивания. Работа успокаивала и отвлекала… тем более что отвлечься было от чего. Следствие по делу Минка дамокловым мечом маячило где-то над седьмым позвонком – подумалось, что именно так ощущал себя сам Минк, связавшись с Рики. Если сравнивать итоги, то психокоррекция ненамного лучше казни. Но спину Ясона прикрывал второй консул, быстрый и надежный, как пограничный истребитель Федерации. У Катце с прикрытием спины обнаружились проблемы. То, что вчера казалось нерушимой стеной, вдруг обрушилось руинами Дана Бан.  
К Раулю, что ли, обратиться – так и так, хочу прикрытие себе на задницу. Тьфу ты, вот же мысли пошли. Тем более что второго консула не сегодня, так завтра тоже с должности снимут – государство традиционно возглавляла сработанная команда. А удастся ли Катце найти общий язык с новым главой… впрочем, даже не удастся – это ненадолго. Либо все с расследованием закончится благополучно, либо… либо будет уже все равно. Кстати, даже если со следствием все обойдется – предстоит оформлять вывоз Гая. Недели три лично он, Катце, в базы Юпитер полезет только под лазерным прицелом – шансы быть обнаруженным сейчас близки к ста процентам. Может быть, потом… очень потом.  
Значит, документы придется оформлять через третьих лиц. Желательно бы тех, кто имени Катце вообще не знает, но в кругу профессионалов такие вряд ли найдутся, а непрофессионалам пусть монгрелы делают выручку. Вероятность, что профи сдадут его конкурентам, несколько ниже риска попытки отлета с плохо склеенной «липой».  
Угу, что это он? Ему еще визу не выдали. И выдадут только через две недели. Если выдадут хоть когда-нибудь.  
Между прочим, что вообще о гибели Минка говорят? Официальной информации – разумеется, необходимый минимум, по сути даже констатация факта. Впрочем, о многом говорят косвенные данные. К примеру, ужесточение пропускного режима. Ограничение передвижения между районами Мидас и Керес. Настоятельная рекомендация гражданам иметь при себе свой ID… можно подумать, хоть кто-нибудь в этом городе выходит из дома без него.  
Неофициальные источники – бюллетени посольства Федерации, которые там наивно считают информацией служебного пользования – содержали, в основном, версии. Любопытные версии. На месте следователей Катце, к примеру, поинтересовался бы – откуда Хазалу известно о гибели личного пета первого консула? В официальном оповещении об этом ни слова, ни буквы не было. Хотя вряд ли у следователей есть доступ к таким бюллетеням.  
Общий итог – версия покушения, организованного группой монгрелов, является если не основной, то весьма рабочей. Отчасти это плюс – искать будут не столько Гая (если, конечно, уже обнаружили отсутствие останков монгрела внутри комплекса), сколько организацию. Остальное – минус. Если организации не существует, ее следует назначить. И хорошо, если главой этой организации не назначат лично его. Старший следователь не захочет портить репутацию из-за нераскрытого громкого дела.  
В какой-то момент бесконечная лента малосодержательных новостей сменилась кадром со знакомым лицом. Катце чисто машинально прибавил звук. Спокойный голос поведал аудитории, что в ближайшее время беспрецедентные меры безопасности будут смягчены. Надо понимать, факт гибели Ясона Рауль уже подтвердил. Сейчас гарантирует скорейшее обнаружение виновных и неотвратимое наказание. Стандартные фразы немного раздражали – хотя, если вдуматься, ничего иного Эм сказать и не мог.  
Оп-па… а вот этот сюрприз. Субтитры информировали, что выступает не второй консул и даже не исполняющий обязанности. Когда Юпитер успела назначить Рауля первым консулом и с какого вируса она это сделала? Что вообще происходит в этом мире?  
Катце поморщился и перешел к оформлению документов на вывоз очередной группы петов – низкого класса, чтобы Гай не особо выделялся на их фоне. Среди новых разработок нашлась интересная партия – со смуглой кожей. В аннотации значилась особая чувственность… дилер фыркнул (можно подумать, петы Академии бывают не чувственными) и начал заполнять форму заказа. Как бы то ни было, а лучшей партии для его целей не подобрать.  
Оставалось надеяться, что среди таможенников не найдется бдительных личностей, которые могли бы обратить внимание на ампутированную руку одного из петов. Впрочем… бдительные глаза таможенников неплохо затуманивали шелестящие бумажки кредитов. 

***  
Вызов поступил неожиданно – за две недели почти полного покоя Катце уже успел поверить в то, что все обошлось. Наивно, конечно – верить, будто следствие о гибели первого лица государства ограничится его скудными пояснениями. По искреннему убеждению Катце, лучше всего было бы похоронить всю эту историю вместе с ее главными героями. Навсегда. Можно прямо там, на руинах Дана Бан.  
Увы, после гибели главного героя этой истории личные убеждения Катце перестали иметь цену и вес.  
В полиции его ждали после полудня, и оставшиеся часы пролетели незаметно – пришлось заново создавать резервные системы восстановления данных на любой случай. Кроме, пожалуй, глубокой нейрокоррекции – тут бы никакие резервы не помогли, но бывших фурнитуров в секс-долл не превращают. Да и возраст уже совершенно не тот. Хотя стандартные, абсурдные, задаваемые уже по седьмому кругу вопросы вполне были способны конкурировать с ведущими разработками блонди – если не по эффективности, так по результативности.  
– Нет, я не знаю, по какой причине господин Минк не взял с собой охрану.  
– Нет, я не представляю, почему господин Минк лично отправился в Дана Бан.  
– Нет, я даже предположений не имею, почему на переговоры с террористом господин Минк не пригласил профессиональных переговорщиков.  
Нет, на самом деле предположения у Катце имелись. Граничащие с твердой уверенностью. Но высказывать их он не собирался.  
– У вас имеются предположения о том…  
– Гражданин Соуф, Вы числитесь в штате бывшего консула в качестве второго шофера с ненормированным графиком работы, – перебил следователя голос, который никак не мог тут звучать. – По какой причине Вы поехали вслед за консулом за пределы городского контура, если Ясон Минк явно изъявил желание отправиться туда в одиночку?  
Катце открыл рот, приготовившись ответить стандартным… закрыл. Одно дело – не представлять планы Ясона Минка. Совсем другое – свои. Хотя дело не только в этом. И даже не столько. На секунду мелькнула мысль быстренько сознаться в организации преступного сообщества, имевшего цель физического уничтожения консула Танагуры Ясона Минка… и успешно эту цель достигнувшего.  
– Господин Эм, допрашиваемый – гражданин Катце Ридман, – почти безуспешно попытался скрыть удивление следователь.  
Но что могло забыть в полицейском участке второе лицо государства… в смысле – уже первое. Если не считать лицом Юпитер, конечно же.  
– Господа, обеспечьте мне комнату для допроса, – распорядился Эм, беря в руки пухлый том дела.  
В кабинете следователя забурлило несколько водоворотов сразу. Видимо, пытались решить, о чем именно Рауль Эм попросил – о камере, где можно выбить признание, или о медицинской лаборатории.  
Солгать блонди, да еще с психологической специализацией, будет гораздо сложнее, чем следователям из полиции, привыкшим раскрывать кражи и угоны. А сказать правду… это самоубийство.  
– Впрочем, нет, – внезапно остановил Эм бурную деятельность вокруг себя. – Дело Минка я у вас изымаю. Гражданин Соуф, Вы отправляетесь со мной.  
Катце вновь прикусил губу – под фамилией Соуф он проходил только в документах Минка. Как лицо, курирующее сектор теневой экономики. Кроме Ясона, об этом не должен быть знать никто, на официальных приемах вместо него фигурировал элегантный представительный оникс, умевший с легкостью уклоняться от любых вопросов. Надо понимать – бывший дипломат… если они вообще бывают бывшими.  
Откуда научнику-Эму могло стать известно, кто он? Версию «от Ясона» можно отметать смело – Минк всеми силами старался хранить свои тайны даже от Юпитер.  
Время построить другие версии было – от центрального полицейского управления до Апатии они добирались минут сорок. Шофер Эма перестраховывался, ведя машину только по центральным, контролируемым улицам. Ничего удивительного, конечно. Разве что – как консул вообще выбрался в город без охраны?  
Ему не мешали. Шофера не интересовало ничего, кроме надежды доехать до элитных районов. Живым. И с живым грузом. Консул занял все заднее сидение, одновременно работая с несколькими папками документов и небольшим коммуникатором. Дело Минка, разросшееся до двух томов, Рауля интересовало слабо. По крайней мере пока. Катце дорого бы дал за возможность просмотреть собранные материалы – составлять собственную версию стало бы гораздо проще.  
Сорок минут, как оказалось – это мало. Слишком. 

В доме Эма раньше бывать не доводилось. И не очень-то и хотелось, если честно. По крайней мере – не так, это точно. Тем более что ничего особенно в апартаментах не было – дизайнерское изящество цветовых решений в сочетании со скудностью обстановки. В своем доме, видимо, консул только ночевал.  
Нести документы Рауль никому не позволил – за минуту собрал все папки в одному ему известном порядке, положил на дело Минка и так и выбрался из машины, игнорируя попытки помочь. Надо понимать, для блонди вес этих документов – даже и не вес.  
Кабинет оказался стандартным – у Ясона был такой же, да и не только у него. Почему-то от Рауля Эма ждалось чего-то… более изысканного. Нелогично ждалось – известно ведь, что научные группы проводят на работе больше времени, чем административные. Но раз Рауль умудрялся успевать подбирать себе такие костюмы… или это он как раз от нехватки времени?  
Впрочем, что за бред? Одежду элите подбирают дизайнеры-фурнитуры. И если Эм подобное носит и фурнитура на коррекцию не сдает…  
– Присаживайтесь, господин… – Рауль машинально кивнул в сторону массивного, рассчитанного на элиту кресла и обернулся, – простите, как мне к Вам обращаться?  
Как угодно. Предпочтительно – вообще никак. Пределом мечтаний Катце сейчас было нахождение на максимальном от нового консула расстоянии. В недостижимом идеале – на планете, не поддерживающей экстрадицию на Амои.  
– Соуф вполне подойдет, – кресло мягко спружинило, меняя свою форму под фигуру Катце. – Впрочем, по ID я действительно Катце Ридман.  
Рауль вновь кивнул, выложил документы на низкий полупрозрачный столик, опустился в кресло напротив:  
– Как давно Вы курируете теневой сектор?  
Вопрос был… не то что совсем неожиданным… просто странная у Эма расстановка приоритетов. Катце в первую очередь ждал вопросов о гибели предшественника Рауля на посту главы государства и его собственном участии в этом… процессе.  
– Около четырех лет. До этого примерно столько же работал в качестве посредника.  
– Ваше мнение о текущем состоянии рынка? – стилос в руках блонди порхал над планшетом. Интересно, он отметки делает или крокодилов рисует? Мозг тут же вообразил крокодилов, изображенных собственноручно первым консулом Амои, а затем их приблизительную стоимость на аукционе где-нибудь в терранском секторе пространства.  
– Открытого или теневого?  
– А по открытому у Вас тоже соображения есть? – показалось, или в глазах Рауля мелькнула насмешка? – Я Вас внимательно выслушаю, господин Катце.  
Спонтанный незапланированный отчет занял семь минут – рыжий то и дело косился на громадное электронное табло на дальней стене. Допрос – иначе не скажешь – Рауля длился уже свыше получаса. Кажется, часть изложенной Катце информации Эму была известна и без него. Скорее всего, даже большая часть. Знать бы еще хотя бы приблизительно – что именно Раулю можно говорить, а что…  
…впрочем, можно подумать, от въедливого собеседника удастся хоть что-либо утаить.  
– В экспорте с Амои какая категория товаров занимает самые большие доли?  
С Ясоном было желательно уточнять, о каком именно экспорте идет речь. С Раулем… с Раулем уточнять, похоже, было нежелательно.  
– В открытом секторе объемы экспорта сравнительно невелики, его составляет, по большей части, косметическая и лечебно-косметическая продукция, – насколько Катце знал, у федералов «косметика с планеты роботов» пользовалась заслуженным спросом. – Контрабандой с Амои вывозятся, в основном, петы. Сексуальная и военизированная линии.  
– Почему контрабандой?  
Вопрос удивил… или блонди действительно способны что-то не знать?  
– В Терранской Федерации рабство запрещено.  
Похоже, и впрямь – не знал. Но переспрашивать не стал.  
– Что из экспортируемых Вами товаров можно перевести в открытый сектор?  
Вами – это в каком, интересно, смысле?  
– Почти ничего, – пожал плечами рыжий. Подумал и решил рискнуть, – Простите, а какую цель Вы хотите достичь, изменяя структуру экспорта?  
– Меня не устраивает степень зависимости бюджета от черного рынка, – Рауль дотянулся до очередной папки, раскрыл. – Насколько реально вывести на внешний рынок иные наукоемкие товары? Техника, робототехника, электроника, фармацевтика, молекулярная генетика?  
Насчет фармацевтики Катце знал точно:  
– Вывоз лекарственных средств крайне нежелателен. Федералы, как правило, довольно быстро создают собственные аналоги на основе наших разработок.  
В глазах Рауля в очередной раз вспыхнул странный интерес… кусать себя за язык было поздно.  
– В самой Федерации защита от подобных… действий обеспечивается достаточно развитой системой патентов, – пояснил дилер. – У нас данная система отсутствует вообще.  
Консул задумался, кивнул:  
– К тому же нет гарантии, что наши патенты будут действовать у федеративников. Хорошо, иные отрасли?  
Обосновывать подобные данные было бы предпочтительнее со статистикой на руках. Но сюда он ехал… впрочем, сюда он вообще не сам ехал.  
– Господин Эм, мне нужен мой ноутбук… или любой ноутбук с выходом в сеть.  
Рауль покосился на часы, помотал головой:  
– Через тридцать две минуты у меня встреча с Юпитер, – можно подумать, этот разговор нужен ему, Катце. – Ладно… жду Вас завтра к семи тридцати. Утра, разумеется.  
Возразить не удалось. Уточнить что-либо – тоже. Консул величественно поднялся, и почти тут же в дверь ненавязчиво просочился андроид – из охраны.  
– Вас отвезут, – Рауль кивнул роботу, затребовал себе ужин, потянулся к очередной стопке документов.  
Не дотянулся – так и застыл безупречно-красивым изваянием. Поморщился, вслушиваясь в оглушительный вой сирены. Выпрямился, устало покосился на замершего андроида.  
– Х14В2, свободен. Господин Катце, – по ровному тону было не определить отношение Эма к сирене, – в ближайшие полтора часа мои апартаменты покинуть будет невозможно. Сочувствую, если нарушил Ваши планы.  
С момента гибели Минка Катце отвык составлять планы. Одни лишь приблизительные цели.  
– Могу только предложить разделить со мной ужин, – столь же нейтрально добавил Рауль.  
Катце согласился – больше от неожиданности. Элита предлагает ужин… ему? И тут же пожалел о своем согласии, представив себе процесс поглощения еды в компании собеседника, уткнувшегося в папки.  
Какие, к чертям, папки? Тут бы сыворотку правды под видом супчика не подали!  
Опять же, впрочем – зачем? Эм – руководитель центра нейрокоррекции и первый консул, он абсолютно легально может разложить Катце на лабораторном столе и изготовить любительский видеоролик из дилерских воспоминаний.  
Рауль почти с сожалением отложил документы в сторону и величественно поднялся из-за стола.  
– К сожалению, встреча с Юпитер также откладывается, – пояснил он в ответ на растерянный взгляд Рыжего.  
И все. 

Ужин не запомнился абсолютно. Катце не сомневался, что еда была вкусной, но все сознание прочно оккупировали две мысли: как все ж таки Эм его вычислил и что там с делом Ясона? По логике, если сегодня полиция не выдвинет в его адрес никаких обвинений, завтра ему обязаны выдать визу. К сожалению, вмешательство первых лиц государства превращало обычную логику в логику высшую. Если Рауль определил его причастность к Синдикату – не пытается ли он сейчас через Катце Синдикат уничтожить? Момент, в принципе, удобный – с нынешней системой безопасности все атаки Синдиката – да и кого бы то ни было – на консула благополучно провалятся. Влиять на Эма нечем – никогда раньше тот в политику не лез, опасности не представлял, компромата на него особо не собирали… да и существует ли вообще в природе компромат на этот бродячий ледник? Надавить на него через Юпитер? Тоже не выйдет. В первый год после назначения Юпитер почти наверняка поддержит любое решение от своего нового любимца…  
– Господин Катце, Вам настолько не нравится ужин или компания? – почти невозмутимо осведомился основной объект размышлений. Обычно холодные глаза Рауля едва ли не откровенно смеялись.  
Ну да, ну да, много ли развлечений наблюдалось первым консулом с момента назначения?  
Впрочем… кажется, Эм предпочитает откровенность.  
– Во-первых, меня беспокоит отсутствие ожидаемых тем разговора. К примеру, о гибели Ясона Минка.  
Прозвучало даже не намеком. И вообще-то еще вопрос – нужны ли ему эти самые разговоры о гибели Ясона.  
Безупречно очерченные брови поползли вверх:  
– В смысле, на следствии Вы рассказали не все, что Вам известно? Кстати… а во-вторых что?  
Ох ты ж… выводы Рауль делал, в принципе, логичные, но абсолютно непредсказуемые. У научников мозги явно работают не так, как у нормальных людей… и не как у нормальных блонди. При условии, конечно, что Ясон был блонди нормальным.  
А тему разговора надо бы срочно менять.  
– Во-вторых, мне не нравится Ваша осведомленность… о личности господина Соуфа.  
Прозвучало откровенно грубо. Катце попытался извиниться, но вышло еще хуже. Впрочем, Рауль развлекался уже не скрываясь.  
Выгадывая время, Катце перевел взгляд на руки. В руках оказалась тонкостенная до прозрачности чашка. Наполовину заполненная шоколадно-коричневой жидкостью. От жидкости поднимался одуряющий аромат кофе – знаменитая даже в Федерации амойская линия. Основной процент производства – или синтеза, кто этих научников знает? – шла как раз на экспорт. Такой кофе надлежит медленно смаковать – но Катце сейчас сомневался в своей способности почувствовать вкус.  
– Вы же поняли, о чем я, господин Рауль.  
– Вы тоже поняли, о чем я… Катце. Но раз уж Вас так волнуют именно эти обстоятельства – что Вы там решили утаить от следствия?  
Чашка негромко звякнула, коснувшись блюдца. Мысли упорно не желали концентрироваться на чем-то… значимом.  
– Собственно, на самом деле я сообщил… почти всю правду. За исключением отдельных деталей. Малозначительных.  
– Вот как? – аккуратная бровь вежливо изогнулась.  
– Ясон, скорее всего, погиб… умер до второго взрыва, – возможно, Рауль был прав, не расспрашивая его о подробностях. Никакого значения они уже не имели.  
Молчать сейчас было глупо. Аккуратно обходя само существование Гая, Катце выдал расширенную версию, пересказанную ему Рики. Тема «Черной луны» все равно рано или поздно всплывет, и лучше будет, если Рауль узнает об этом от него. Хотя есть, разумеется, вероятность, что про наркотики в крови Ясона консулу уже доложили.  
– То есть этот пет выбрался к Вам, рассказал, что Ясон остается там, взял сигареты и вернулся назад, – резюмировал Эм после недолгой паузы. – Зачем?  
Катце растерялся – он смутно представлял себе процесс объяснения блонди значения слова «любовь».  
– Можно только догадываться, почему пет… личный пет господина Минка предпочел умереть рядом с ним.  
– Вообще-то мне интереснее, зачем он выходил к Вам, – улыбнулся Рауль. – Второй взрыв мог произойти в любую минуту.  
Черт. Черт-черт-черт! Кофе обжег язык. Странно… Катце казалось, что разговор длится несколько часов. За это время напиток мог бы уже и заледенеть. Чашки тут, что ли, саморазгревающиеся?  
– У меня нет предположений о мотивах поведения Рики Дарка.  
Консул улыбался, но его улыбку никак нельзя было счесть угрожающей. Веселящейся, насмешливой – запросто. Угрожающей… нет, никак.  
– Ничуть не сомневаюсь в Ваших словах. А по поводу Вашей личности, – Рауль аккуратно отставил пустую чашку, – Ясон редко говорил о своих людях, но иногда… пару раз он упомянул о том, что теневой сектор экономики курирует рыжий дилер. Или даже просто – Рыжий. К тому же оникс со странным для элиты именем Катце Соуф явно не на экономике специализируется. Зато в деле о гибели Ясона фигурировал некий Катце Ридман, личный шофер Минка, в последние семь лет подозрительно часто оформляющий вывоз различных грузов за пределы Амои, а также неоднократно сам улетавший с планеты. Отправляясь в полицию, я, откровенно говоря, почти не сомневался в… в том, какого цвета у Вас будут волосы.  
И он лично закрепил уверенность Эма, вполне однозначно отреагировав на обращение к нему как к Соуфу. Сам виноват.  
– Спасибо за откровенность, господин Рауль, – пробормотал он наконец, когда повисшее молчание осозналось чем-то… уж совсем недопустимым.  
– Не за что, – чуть приподнялись уголки безупречно очерченного рта. – Буду надеяться на Вашу ответную любезность… в будущем.  
Намек был слишком многозначительным, чтобы пытаться разбирать его прямо так, сходу. Даже если он был почти не намеком. 

***  
Домой его, разумеется, довезли. Ничего иного Катце и не ожидал. Впрочем, уверенности в том, что он сумел бы самостоятельно добраться до Мидаса, не было. Слишком вымотал этот разговор-допрос. А как бы не хотелось сейчас принять душ и отключиться – придется садиться к компьютеру и собирать запрошенную Эмом информацию. И не запрошенную тоже собирать – у нового консула, чтоб ему правилось долго и насыщенно, очень своеобразные… запросы.  
Компьютер – о радость – первым после загрузки делом вывел в трей крохотный белый квадратик писем. Вторым по времени письмом значился ответ из управления миграционной политики. С разрешением на вылет. На секунду Катце заподозрил, что письмо ему мерещится. После разговора с нынешним консулом ему должны были выдать путевку на урановые рудники, а вовсе не полную визу.  
Сайт космопорта открылся быстро – в кои-то веки. Хотя чему он удивляется – ночью люди спят, а не билеты заказывают. Ближайший рейс в сектор Федерации – завтра в полдень. Следующий – через три недели. В том, что он успеет оформить все документы уже завтра утром, Катце не сомневался. А вот в то, что беседа с Раулем закончится быстро – не верилось.  
А между прочим, заставить сработать сигнализацию – плевое дело, было бы желание. В желание первого консула отобедать с бывшим фурнитуром верилось, конечно, слабо – а вот в нежелание лишний раз общаться с Юпитер… Насколько Катце помнил, беседы с матерью никогда не казались тому же Ясону чем-то приятным.  
В конце концов он остановился на рейсе на Грин Эмпайр – независимую планету, удачно расположенную на самой границе Терранской Федерации. По личному опыту Катце знал, что вылететь оттуда – в любую точку исследованного пространства – будет достаточно просто. Впрочем, более серьезным достоинством рейса оказалось время отлета – следующей ночью, в половину второго. Если завтрашний допрос он выдержит…  
Что, кстати, тоже не факт.  
Дел оказалось неожиданно много. Запустить механизм отложенного ровно на двадцать девять часов перевода денег – иначе у отдела миграции могут возникнуть слишком неприятные вопросы. Оформить документы на вывоз партии петов – Зеленая Империя, к счастью, к рабству относилась спокойно. Убедиться, что Гая успели включить в партию петов, предназначенную для экспорта. Отдать распоряжение о подготовке к отправке…  
…сделать себе укол стимулятора – иначе до Эоса добраться он сумеет, а вот отвечать на вопросы Рауля Эма сможет только бодрым похрапыванием. 

***  
К консулу его пропустили не сразу – безопасность тут обеспечивали андроиды Юпитер, и им было глубоко плевать на то, что к назначенному времени Катце может и не успеть. Точнее, уже не успел… опять же, мог заранее эти детали выяснить и раньше подъехать.  
Можно подумать, он успел бы – раньше.  
В кабинете Эма обнаружился оникс – не Соуф, вообще кто-то незнакомый. Катце старался не прислушиваться, но все равно разобрал, что речь идет о системе безопасности. Еще одну незапланированную тревогу намереваются устроить – или демонстрируют, что вчерашний инцидент был случайностью? Угу, угу, паранойя не болезнь, а лекарство от смерти.  
– Кажется, вчера мы остановились на вариантах изменения структуры экспорта? – Эм коротко кивнул в сторону кресла напротив и – вторым кивком – отпустил оникса. – Слушаю Вас.  
Разговор не совсем получался. Рауль слабо понимал специфику разговора, Рауль путался в терминологии, Раулю приходилось разъяснять порой очевидные связки. Раздражаться было глупо – Катце понимал, что в молекулярной химии он разберется куда хуже и куда медленнее, чем Рауль в экономике, но все равно – раздражался. Он не одобрял непрофессионализм… хотя, опять же, раздражаться надо было не на Эма. Не сам же себя он консулом назначил.  
Оставалось уповать на собственное терпение.  
– Мне бы хотелось увидеть обобщенные данные по группе планет беты Рувиля и системы тета Меастрен. Насколько сектор G1-9 заинтересован в экспорте руд?  
Вообще-то оттуда руда так и так вывозится. И не только руда…  
– Господин Рауль, – в конечном итоге терпение оказалось очень коротким, – может быть, вы просто сообщите, какую цель преследуете, задавая эти вопросы. Чего именно Вы хотите достичь?  
– Я уже говорил, – блонди поднял чуть удивленный взгляд, – меня не устраивает степень зависимости бюджета от черного рынка. Если нельзя ликвидировать черный рынок как факт – раз отдельные виды товаров невозможно вывозить с Амои открыто – я планирую как минимум существенно сократить его долю.  
– Это глупо, – вырвалось прежде, чем Катце задумался над формулировкой. – Простите, господин Эм, это… нерационально. На сегодняшний день значительная часть доходов теневого сектора расходуется на ввоз на Амои природных ископаемых. Без них…  
– Да, о распределении полученных теневым сектором доходов мы еще не говорили, – оборвал Рауль. – И об импорте… почему, кстати, весь импорт идет через Синдикат?  
– Потому что Терранской Федерацией наложено эмбарго на ввоз на Амои неорганических ископаемых. С момента поражения второго амойского восстания, если не ошибаюсь.  
– Независимые миры?  
– Для них это равносильно войне с федералами.  
– Логично… а перспективы геологоразведки Амои?  
Запасы полезных ископаемых на Амои в сферу ведения Катце не входили. Он лучше представлял себе состав материковой коры на той же Грин Эмпайр, чем на родной планете.  
– Возвращаемся к структуре импорта? – насмешливо улыбнулся Рауль. – Или Вам необходимо время на сбор и анализ информации?  
Отсрочка была необходима… любая отсрочка. У консула почти наверняка хватает своей работы, так что в лучшем случае его пригласят только на завтра. В пять-сорок две по времени Танагуры его корабль выйдет за пределы системы Юпитер.  
В Федерации к нему тоже будет уйма вопросов, но официальных претензий по поводу убийства Минка Амои точно не предъявит – доказательств никаких нет, а подозрения слишком зыбки. И по поводу совершения ряда экономических преступлений не предъявит – иначе первым делом именно Амои и пострадает. И Гай… Катце ненавидел несдержанные обещания. А гарантировать Гаю безопасность в Танагуре – нереально.  
– Хорошо, тогда я жду Вас завтра. В это же время, – стандартная фраза в исполнении Рауля прозвучала ехидным советом не опаздывать.  
Он и не опоздает. Точно не опоздает. Лишь бы рейс не задержали.  
– И, Катце… – догнал спокойный голос уже у двери, – не поймите меня превратно, но Вашу визу я отменил. Состав пассажиров рейса Амои-Грин Эмпайр подсказывает, что это единственный способ хотя бы отчасти обеспечить… нашу завтрашнюю встречу.  
Наверное, надо было промолчать. С элитниками бесполезно спорить, они принимают решение и не меняют его. Даже если этим решением рушатся чужие судьбы.  
И все же… все же…  
– На каком основании, господин блонди? – в конце концов, терять Катце было уже нечего.  
– Вы нужны мне здесь, – Эм больше не улыбался. – Я не планирую разделить судьбу Ясона. Для реализации моих планов мне необходимы люди. И… не сомневаюсь, с Вашим опытом Вы вполне сможете покинуть Амои нелегально. Не советую. Вас вернут на основании запроса о выдаче соучастника покушения на первого консула.  
Это походило на топорный шантаж. И не слишком умный.  
– Вы уверены, что сумеете убедить федералов – на основании смутных подозрений, без дока…  
Рауль вскинул руку, останавливая:  
– Катце, поймите, лгать блонди почти невозможно. Тем более в столь… очевидном случае. Вы знаете, Вы единственный, кто находился в непосредственной близости от руин и остался при этом в живых. Биосканирование установило, что под завалами находятся два тела – человеческих, я имею в виду, крыс и еще каких-то грызунов там была уйма. Вы сами, свободно и добровольно сообщили, что пет Ясона выбирался к Вам в промежутке между взрывами. В таких обстоятельствах я знаю только одно лицо, которое может иметь предположения о том, куда делось тело террориста-монгрела из руин Дана Бан. Или… сам террорист? Он жив, кстати?  
Лгать блонди бесполезно.  
– Разрешите не отвечать?  
– Значит, жив, – пожал Эм плечами и в который раз улыбнулся своей чертовой насмешливой улыбкой. – Разрешаю. 

***  
Что-то не давало покоя. Какая-то мысль крутилась на краю сознания, не позволяя толком углубиться в документы.  
Ах да. «Не планирую разделить судьбу Ясона». В то, что Рауль собирается по примеру бывшего консула завести себе любовника, верилось слабо. К тому же скандал с любовником из монгрелов Юпитер терпела несколько лет. Скандальнее любовника-монгрела может быть разве что любовник-фурнитур… Катце фыркнул при этой мысли и пошел варить себе кофе.  
Кофе тут же отбросил к воспоминанию о первой беседе с Раулем. Холодная безликая гостиная, низкий стол из модифицированного металла, тонкостенные чашки и неизменная улыбка на любую фразу.  
Не хочу повторить судьбу Ясона.  
А патрули с улиц, между прочим, пропали. И усиленный режим официально отменен… меры безопасности вернулись на прежний уровень? Или – ловушка на любопытного дилера?  
Риск не оправдан, но…  
…группа Abess была, может быть, и гениальным разработчиком не менее гениального искусственного интеллекта, но специалист по компьютерной безопасности там явно числился только за компанию. Уязвимости в системе – на уровне начала компьютерной эры. А детекторы обойти можно… если знать – как.  
Поиск занял двадцать семь минут, выкачивание найденного – четыре с половиной. Это было уже за пределом лимита безопасности – удержание канала свыше получаса вызывало излишнее любопытство защитных модулей. Но – обошлось. Вроде бы обошлось…  
Во всяком случае, сирены под окнами не воют, андроиды дверь не ломают.  
Один взгляд на седьмой из скачанных файлов заставил выдернуть шнур сетевой связи, перенести улов на информационный кристалл и запустить на компе программу очистки пустого пространства в режиме полной конфиденциальности. Чтобы никто… никак… никогда… не было у него этих файлов и быть не могло.  
А кристалл – не проблема. Слишком сильное сжатие кулака – и только розовая пыль на ладони.  
Наверное, именно так поступить и следовало.  
Алый кристалл на ладони искушающе подмигивал в такт монитору. На улице по-прежнему было тихо.  
Катце сварил еще порцию кофе. Выпил – мелкими глотками, обдумывая, а насколько ему оно надо и надо ли вообще? Пальцы привычно прошлись по неровной коже щеки – шрам был хорошим напоминаем о цене неумеренного любопытства. А время, между прочим, идет…  
Седьмой из скачанных файлов продемонстрировал пустую комнату с флюоресцирующими стеновыми панелями и – несколько раздраженным нынешним консулом за пустым столиком. В голубоватом свете консул выглядел голографическим памятником.  
Любопытно, как надо постараться, чтобы вывести улыбчивую скульптуру по имени Рауль Эм из себя?  
– О чем ты, сын? – у Юпитер оказался негромкий безэмоциональный голос.  
Надо понимать, файл – кусок более подробной записи. Начало и конец Юпитер предпочла не сохранить. Или… или предпочла выдернуть этот эпизод из общей записи. От последней мысли стало откровенно холодно.  
– Мать, мы отлично понимаем друг друга. Двое сотрудников контроля наружного шлюза, расположенного в семнадцатом секторе Кереса, упоминали в рапорте о подозрительной деятельности монгрела по имени Гай Деасс в районе Дана Бан. На рапортах есть виза об ознакомлении, но распоряжения о проверке деятельности монгрела отменены. Из шести андроидов, входящих в охрану Ясона, все шестеро были отозваны на перепрограммирование без предоставления замены. Кересские эксперты-взрывотехники не смогли распознать взрывчатое вещество, примененное в Дана Бан – что не удивительно, ибо оно всего месяц назад было разработано Танвильским исследовательским отделом. Там же была разработана принципиально новая модель взрывателя – также не определенная экспертами. Отчет о результатах испытаний с новой взрывчаткой я получил за восемь дней до взрыва в Дана Бан… и я знаю только одного адресата, которому отчеты об исследованиях поступают одновременно со мной.  
– Мы действительно отлично понимаем друг друга, – поведало безэмоциональное пространство. – Меня мало волновали развлечения Ясона, пока он успешно справлялся со своими обязанностями. Но если из-за действий первого консула страдают интересы Амои…  
Тишина показалась оглушающей. Возле лица Рауля возникла призрачно-голубая ладонь – изящная, с длинными пальцами. Консул чуть поморщился при прикосновении.  
– Теперь ты знаешь, чего я буду ждать от тебя.


End file.
